Raindrops Tears
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Ela era manipuladora, mesquinha e egoísta, não que ele próprio pensasse muito no bem estar de alguém até seus 16 anos, quando a arrastava as escondidas para qualquer canto discreto onde pudesse saciar o próprio corpo.


**Raindrops Tears**

O ricochetear dos pingos grossos na vidraça da janela embalava seu sono como uma velha canção de ninar, fazendo-o afundar um pouco mais no colchão mole como uma criança nos braços de uma velha ama. Foi durante o estado de torpor que o levaria calmamente ao sono profundo que sentiu o colchão afundar lentamente sob a pressão de um peso diverso do seu. Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que se passava, mas antes mesmo de os olhos se abrirem ela já o tinha nas mãos, fazendo-o com que o corpo, antes mesmo da mente, compreendesse o que se passava.

Bellatrix poderia ser sorrateira como uma gata, mas jamais poderia andar sobre as águas. O toque macio da pele quente contra a sua fez com que Sirius despertasse, saindo do limiar do sono para o desejo de modo rápido, enquanto as coxas alvas que ele ainda não vira roçavam na sua com uma delicadeza que jamais fora pertinente à morena, a não ser que ela quisesse algo que dependesse dessa delicadeza. Sirius jamais poderia usar-se de palavras para se livrar dela, visto que toda sua racionalidade se esvaia enquanto aqueles lábios tocavam o seu, exigindo praticamente tudo sem nada a oferecer. Ele tentava, obviamente, mas no fim cedia, porque acima de tudo, era escravo do próprio desejo. Não era todo dia que se podia contar com uma mulher bonita a invadir sua cama completamente despida. Ao estarem ali provavam de algum modo o clichê de que os opostos se atraem ou, no mínimo, se distraem o suficiente para a dependência.

Os suspiros roucos enchiam o quarto, as gotas de suor escorrendo pelas peles quentes do mesmo modo que as gotas de chuva deslizavam pelas janelas embaçadas. Ela comandava. Para os dois, não havia amanhã, exceto noites de sono roubadas dentre nevascas, tempestades ou mesmo no calor do verão. Pouco importava a estação, o local ou o estado de espírito. Muito menos quando ela retorcia o corpo magro de forma escandalosa, fazendo com que o prazer o atingisse como uma onda furiosa, a balançar o navio dos seus sentidos, da sua racionalidade, fazendo com que Sirius Black fosse carregado para longe dos domínios do seu próprio ser, mergulhando em toda a arrogância e orgulho que era tão pertinente ao sangue dos dois, mas que em Bellatrix se expressavam de uma forma luxuriosa e atrativa.

Respirou fundo e sentou na cama de uma vez, odiando-se profundamente. A única coisa real em tudo aquilo era o barulho da chuva, que agora se misturava com os gemidos que ecoavam em sua lembrança de algo que não ocorria há mais de uma década. O quarto era aquele, mas as circunstâncias haviam mudado mais do que qualquer um poderia prever. Sentado com as costas amparadas pela cabeceira da cama, as mãos agora envelhecidas passavam pelos cabelos que já tinham seus fios brancos. Sirius Black era um atavismo de todos aqueles da sua linhagem. O sangue que passara toda a vida renegando falava mais forte em sua arrogância, desejo e paixão

Afinal, todo bom Black tinha que se apaixonar um dia, entrando em um cataclismo de insensatez e desordem que levaria o individuo a ruína. Sirius encontrara sua desordem aos sete, quando a prima lhe dera o primeiro gosto do que era uma mulher ao se esconderem atrás do armário durante a festa de Natal. Ela era manipuladora, mesquinha e egoísta, não que ele próprio pensasse muito no bem estar de alguém até seus 16 anos, quando a arrastava as escondidas para qualquer canto discreto onde pudesse saciar o próprio corpo. Ela nunca o oferecera nada, tampouco ele havia cobrado ou dado algo em troca dos seus favores, exceto os presentes de Natal, que só duraram até o ano em que ele saiu de casa. Quando pensara em alguém, não fora nela, mas sim nos amigos, que tinha como verdadeira família. Bellatrix? Bem, ele podia se convencer de que ela jamais lhe daria nada, por isso o suposto desinteresse, contudo no fundo ele sabia que jamais tivera alguma coisa que pudesse lhe dar, se não algum prazer quando os dois estavam entediados.

Ainda assim, ele a amou. Daquela maneira doente e mesquinha que apenas os Black sabem amar. No final das contas, naquele conto de fadas retorcido, os dois eram feras que se digladiariam até a morte da mais fraca. O ponto era: qual dos dois era o mais fraco, se, quando postos frente a frente, eram praticamente reflexo um do outro? Igual, porém oposto.

Depois de um longo suspiro levantou-se da cama, encostando a testa quente no vidro frio da janela, deixando que o choque de temperaturas o despertasse para o presente e o guiasse novamente para o sono, ainda que cada gota a escorrer contra a janela lhe trouxesse a lembrança de uma lágrima não derramada - porque essas jamais existiriam, nem mesmo arrependimentos. Apenas rancores de duas almas fadadas ao infortúnio de uma união inconclusa através da eternidade, vagando devastadas entre o amor e o desvario.

Olhando através da janela, mesmo que não pudesse distinguir nada mais do que os pontos de luz longínquos, ele deixou o pensamento vagar. Da primeira a ultima vez que fizeram amor – por mais que amor não fosse bem a palavra para o que eles faziam. Da primeira a última briga. Do primeiro ao último adeus. Não sentia saudades porque sabia que, mesmo que Bellatrix estivesse de fato ali, nua em sua cama, jamais seria a mesma coisa, já que não havia algo para ser.

O lento cessar da chuva estendeu-se até o toque dos primeiros raios de sol na terra molhada em um bonito caleidoscópio. Desgrudou a testa da janela e passou a mão pelo rosto, ignorando a umidade em seus olhos quando o fez, antes de finalmente voltar para a cama, em busca de algum repouso após a tempestade de seus pensamentos. Não havia nada pelo que chorar. Não havia nada pelo que se arrepender. Não havia nada. E talvez fosse isso que lhe pesasse na alma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Eu? Voltando a escrever sobre Harry Potter? Sirius e Bella? Corram para as colinas, o mais rápido que puderem!

p.s.: Sim, eu não sei mais – porque um dia eu soube cof,cof – escrever cenas de sexo sem que elas pareçam livros de banca chulos.


End file.
